


Kisses

by arcana



Series: Volleyball au where cis people are rare and everything is mostly alright [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kageyama, M/M, Trans boy Hinata, i put it as m/m bc i don't know what else to put it as, only one of them it male tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve talked about all of this before, leaving marks, where to touch, everything. It had be so horrifyingly embarrassing but because of it Hinata knows it’s okay to leave marks just below where people maybe could see and notice because as angry as ey might get, in the moment, it's worth it, because Kageyama <i>loved</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> the tenses are all fucked up bc i'm terrible at tenses and i'm sorry  
> school has prevented me from writing so much i have two projects due i'll try to write more i promise  
> also kageyama's pronouns are plural ey/em/eir so if i fuck up please tell me!

This game was boring. This _house_ was boring. Not always, but right now Hinata kind of wanted to die. Kageyama wasn't the best at entertaining guests, something which probably stemmed from eir lack of people skills in middle school, and usually Hinata accepted that with all the loving care that a boyfriend should accept their significant other's flaws. But sometimes, just sometimes, Hinata couldn't help but get _bored_ , and it did not help Kageyama looked just fine and dandy laying on eir bed practicing sets. Spinning on his datefriend’s desk chair was fun and all, but Hinata wanted to _do_ something.

He had something in mind, at least, and now was as good a time as any. Getting up from his seat, Hinata plopped down on the bed, which startled Kageyama into messing up eir volley with emself. Ey barely had time to open eir mouth to shout a “Hey!” at Hinata before the boy leaned over and kissed em.

Kageyama didn't so much respond as sputter into his mouth.

“What was that for, idiot?” ey asked as soon as they parted. Ey were flushed to the ears and Hinata almost wanted to tell em how cute ey were.

“I’m bored,” he said simply.

“You want to kiss me because you’re _bored_?”

“You _don’t_ want to kiss me because I’m bored?”

“How does that—what—” Kageyama growled in frustration. “That’s not what I meant.”

“So I can kiss you, then?”

Kageyama was burning more than before. Ey really were cute. “Fine,” ey grumbled.

Hinata grinned and bounced a little closer to where Kageyama lay. He leaned in quickly again to kiss em, landing slightly off mark on the corner of eir mouth. It wouldn't be wrong to say he was eager. It wasn't even that Kageyama was that good at kissing—ey were, don’t get him wrong, but that wasn't the point. Kageyama just let eir guard down so fast when they were like this. Ey were softer, more gentle than normal. Eir words were still gruff and sort of menacing, but the bite behind them was nearly gone, and it wouldn't come back unless Hinata did something utterly moronic. It was different from how ey were around the team and Hinata liked that.

This time, Kageyama responded with the first touch. The angle the two of them were at was definitely not the best; Hinata had one knee on the bed and one leg stretched out so that his tiptoes touched the floor. His knee was kind of sort of digging into Kageyama's right side, and eir arm was trapped uncomfortably outside of Hinata's leg. Hinata almost wanted Kageyama to move it, put eir hand on his waist or his thigh or _something_ but then again _no_ because that would be very intimate and possibly overwhelming for both of them and Hinata would rather both of them remain uncomfortable for however long they were going to keep this going than have either of them be too overwhelmed.

Holding himself up with his forearm, Hinata tilted his head a little to left. If he couldn't change their entire position, he could at least make it feel a little better. He nipped lightly at Kageyama's bottom lip, which made em huff and nip back, and Hinata laughed against Kageyama's mouth. This was what he meant when he said Kageyama acted differently when they were alone. Do the equivalent of that in public, like punching em lightly on the arm or something, and ey would probably get mad and actually punch you back. Alone, Kageyama was playful, and no matter how achy Hinata's arm was getting, the fact that Kageyama moved eir lips open just slightly so Hinata could kiss em better could hold Hinata up for _decades_.

Except, you know, when Kageyama moved eir hand and really did place it on his waist. Hinata startled and his arm stopped supporting him, making him bump his nose painfully into Kageyama's cheekbone and his shoulder roll forward to hit right up into Kageyama's armpit.

Hinata hurriedly pulled his other foot onto the bed and sat up off of Kageyama. His hand moved to rub at his nose. He looked down at Kageyama. “Sorry. You, ah, kind of caught me off guard.”

“Yeah, well.” Kageyama sat up too, crosslegged and looking decidedly not at him, and Hinata is mesmerized for a second by how ey look, lips red and eyes not quite as open and alert as they should be for this time in the afternoon. “That was a really stupid way to kiss, anyway.”

Hinata pouts. “Sorry for wanting to kiss my own datefriend,” he grumbled. Kageyama rolled eir eyes.

“Not what I meant.” Ey hesitated, and then, glancing quickly to Hinata and away again, “Come here.”

At first, Hinata thought ey meant for some kind of hug, but Kageyama's arm aren't stretched out toward him, instead placed on eir own thighs in a way that looks maybe too casual. Ey still weren’t looking at him.

“You mean—”

“Duh, dumbass. Hurry up before I change my mind.” Eir cheeks were flushed with colour again. Hinata really liked that look on em.

He shuffled forward on his knees. The process of getting into Kageyama's lap was awkward, very much so, but Kageyama wasn’t too bony or anything, so actually being there wasn’t bad. The only thing was that they were really close. Like, _really_ close. Hinata could feel Kageyama's breath on his cheek.

“This is a little...”

“Shut up,” Kageyama pleaded, and just to make sure Hinata didn't speak again, ey covered his lips with eir own.

The first thing Hinata can notice coherently about this new position is how much more comfortable it is. Kageyama had more leverage, now, and Hinata was glad he wasn't doing all the work. Ey were actually the first one to grow bolder with the kiss, too, opening eir mouth just slightly to maybe, possibly suggest use the tongue. Hinata lets em because, well, why not?

Kageyama’s tongue was in his mouth, and that was kind of weird, but it’s not like they haven’t done it before. There wasn't really a way for Hinata to ever get used to it, but he responded all the same, sucking a little and Kageyama no less than jolts, which jostles Hinata. He literally almost falls off Kageyama’s lap, but ey catch him with eir hands on his sides at the last second. It leaves Hinata breathless, eyes wide and gripping tightly onto Kageyama’s shoulders. Ey know that Hinata’s sides are sensitive, ey know every sensitive spot on Hinata’s body, and right now Hinata thinks that’s a blessing. 

“Sorry,” Hinata whispers, grinning.

“You could have warned me.” 

“No fun that way.” This time, when Hinata went in for the next kiss, he completely bypassed Kageyama’s mouth, going straight for the junction of eir neck and shoulder. Kageyama gasped, hands tightening their hold. It tickled, but Hinata kept mouthing at the spot undeterred. This is one of Kageyama’s spots, one that ey really like. Hinata could tell because Kageyama’s head had fallen back, allowing him more space to do his work. 

They’ve talked about all of this before, leaving marks, where to touch, everything. It had be so horrifyingly embarrassing but because of it Hinata knows it’s okay to leave marks just below where people maybe could see and notice because as angry as ey might get, in the moment, it's worth it, Kageyama _loved_ it, and Hinata is willing to take the yelling to just be able to grin and say “But you liked it!”

Kageyama’s breathing stutters when Hinata bites at eir skin, and eir hands start to roam in what Hinata knows must be retaliation. They stayed on top of Hinata’s shirt, but they pull him closer, too, sliding down to rest on Hinata’s outer thighs, then back up to Hinata’s sides, towards his stomach. Kageyama avoids Hinata’s chest, instead going back down and massaging his lower back. Hinata arched into eir touch. Somewhere in the small, still-coherent part of his mind, Hinata is so grateful that Kageyama actually payed attention during that talk. Eir hands scratch wherever they can, and Hinata’s breath hitches, biting down a little too hard on Kageyama’s collar bone and Kageyama moans and it’s exhilarating and different and Hinata wants to make Kageyama do it _again_. 

Hinata kissed a line back up Kageyama’s neck, across his cheek, planted a little happy kiss on eir nose and swallowed Kageyama's grunt by kissing eir lips again. Kageyama brought eir hands up to Hinata’s shoulders, squeezed gently, and then ran eir fingers down Hinata’s arms to his hands. Hinata linked their fingers together and used that to pull himself even closer, chest to chest with Kageyama, legs wrapped around eir back. Kageyama pulled their linked hands up in front of em, unwinding them and placing Hinata’s on eir face. Hinata took the hint, cupping Kageyama’s chin with one hand and pushing the other into eir hair, tugging a bit. He stroked Kageyama’s cheekbone with his thumb, Kageyama leaning into the touch. Honestly, Hinata was kind of surprised at how coordinated Kageyama could be while doing this. Ey knew exactly what ey wanted and ey were finally comfortable enough with Hinata to take it. The thing was, Hinata had no idea what _he_ wanted.

“Kageyama,” Hinata breathes. It probably doesn’t come out right, what with the two of them still kissing, but he says it anyway. He wanted to go further, further with this, further with Kageyama, but then again, he _doesn’t_ because he’s scared, and Kageyama’s mom might hear them, and maybe, just maybe, he wanted to take things slow because he really, _really_ liked Kageyama Tobio.

“Kageyama,” he said again, this time when they’re parted for breath, and Hinata continued, “how far do you—what do you—” Hinata frowned. He couldn't get his words out, couldn't form proper sentences and, for once, Hinata could see what it was like not to have the best social skills. He took a deep breath to steady himself as Kageyama just kind of looked at him. “Um. How—How far are we taking this right now?”

Kageyama’s mouth shaped into a slight “o”. Hinata really wanted to kiss em again. “I think, well,” ey started, then stopped. Kageyama looked just about as embarrassed as Hinata felt, eyes totally averted from him and blushing furiously. 

Suddenly, ey leaned in quick, burying eir face into Hinata’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go further than this today, I think,” ey mumbled into his skin. Hinata burrowed his fingers into Kageyama’s hair. “I like kissing you.”

Hinata smiled. Looks like his mind was made up for him. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me irl please just punch me right in the face


End file.
